I See the Moon, the Moon Sees Me
by darlingnikki363
Summary: Sophie discovers a whole new world after being transformed by the vampire Eric.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters.

This is a story of adventure. This is a story of hope, of loss, of happiness and of pain. Mostly this is a story of love. I loved him. Words cannot express the deepness of my affections; how to my core, everything was him.

He came floating to me like an angel, in and out of my conscious mind. Since the day I died, and in turn was reborn, it has always been him. His voice sounded like warm water over smooth stones, his breath smelled of honey. "Drink" he coaxed, then pleaded. "Please. Please drink."

I was not thirsty. My mouth was growing numb, my head heavy and burdensome. Vaguely I became aware of some thick liquid sliding down my throat. No. I didn't want it. I wanted to lie hear and go to sleep, smelling his honey breath. But the liquid continued to make its way into my mouth, and soon I registered its taste on my tongue. Honestly it wasn't bad, and it tasted of him. My angel.

I lapped up the liquid like a thirsty cat. Lapping and licking turned to sucking. "That's it dear. You'll come around." He cooed to me as I drank. "I was worried for a while there. Thought you were gone. Pulse was so faint I thought you might not take, but you have now and you'll soon come around." His voice was magic. It enveloped me, like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer. I opened my eyes and there my angel sat, his beautiful face smiling down at me.

"Almost there. Now gentle dear. There we go." The flow of liquid stopped; disconnected. I must have shown signs of discomfort because my angel took me in his arms, stroking my matted, sticky hair. "I know," he cooed. "This is hard I know. I would give you more if I could dear I promise. So sorry love. So sorry."

Wrapped in his arms, I drifted off to sleep. His voice was the backdrop of my dreams. My whole transformation he spoke to me, his voice washing over me in wave after wave. Somewhere far away I felt pressure, pulling. He pulled me into him, my blood and his blood and everything we were was one. From that moment on I loved my angel more than anything in the world. He had made his way into my core, my being, and I suddenly knew. I could see that we were meant to be one; two puzzle pieces nestled snugly against each other. The universe around us expanded and contracted, and when the spinning stopped, we were left together, forever bound.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of its characters. Please review

Voices:

"No one I know has ever taken this long to come back…"

"Well surely she will; her breathing is faint but that's fairly normal."

"Has her heart stopped yet?"

"Yes. About three hours ago I noticed it. She went into tachycardia first, and then it stopped. Thankfully there were no signs of discomfort."

"She's a pretty little thing. Shame what happened to her. You're quite fond of her, yes?"

"It's hard to explain…she's so different. I was walking along Greenbrier Boulevard last night and heard struggling a few blocks over. Poor dear was bleeding to death in the parking lot when I arrived. She looked like an angel lying there; I had no choice but to save her."

"Well she's not out of the woods yet. I'm going out for a bit; let me know if she comes to. I assume you will stay here with her?"

"Yes, thank you for your consultation Antoine. I'll be in touch."

I knew it was time for me to wake up, but my eyes simply refused to open. I made a sort of grunting sound, frustrated at being caught in the state between dreaming and consciousness. Someone or something wiped my forehead with a cool cloth. I felt heavy and groggy. Sleeping more would have been comfortable, but I was confused as to what had happened to me and where I was. With great effort, I pried open my eyes.

A tall figure swam in and out of my vision. Could it be? I waited for the picture to come into focus. Sure enough it was; sitting next to me was the angel that had lifted me from my agony. But what had happened to me? It was hard to tell. Images of gruff men and white hot pain jumbled together to create a confusing picture.

The man, my beautiful angel, came to my side. He stroked my cheek and held my hand. His skin was smooth, like his liquid voice. "Well good morning," he smiled down at me.

"Wha…I don't…where?" My voice came out in a slow crackle, and my tongue and lips refused to work together to form words.

"Shhh my dear. Your still quite groggy from the transformation. Your safe now I promise. I'm going to stay right here with you the whole time, okay?

"Who…" I wanted to know if he was real. He seemed to me a beautiful apparition.

His smile engulfed me. "I'm so sorry love. My name is Eric. You were in an…accident. You're going to be just fine now, dear, but you have gone through some…changes. Don't worry I'm here with you, and everything is going to be fine. I promise."


End file.
